


vertically challenged

by catgod (yoonmims)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Height Differences, M/M, Size Difference, this isnt horny enough to tag size kink but....it be like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonmims/pseuds/catgod
Summary: Hinata Shouyou had always had a complicated relationship with height.Enter Sakusa Kiyoomi.(for omihina week day 2 - height difference!)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 37
Kudos: 431





	vertically challenged

**Author's Note:**

> *gestures vaguely* im so sorry i have no idea what this is it just Happened! the prompt said height difference but this is just vaguely horny size difference fic pls eradicate me for my crimes ! also if u think this is ooc im so sorry theres only one braincell in my head and it thinks abt omihina size difference
> 
> anyway....happy omihina week folks hope u enjoy this!
> 
> (extra note: sakusa is nonbinary in this and uses he/they pronouns but i use he most of the time bc it gets a bit confusing otherwise sjfheifj if u notice it says they instead of he sometimes Thats Why)

Hinata Shouyou had always had a complicated relationship with height, to put it simply. He’d even go as far to say that he’d had a complex about it, especially back in high school. It didn’t help that it seemed to be the first thing on the tip of everyone’s tongues when they saw him decked out in the black of Karasuno’s #10 jersey.

_Is he the libero?_

_Surely he can’t be on the starting line-up._

_Did a middle schooler walk onto the court?_

Then the game would start, and Shouyou got to experience the pure rush of adrenaline that was jumping up high, so high he could almost touch the sky, and seeing that look on the opponent's face as they realised that even though he was small and they were tall, he was going to reach heights they never could.

Of course, the exception to this was Kamomedai’s Hoshiumi Kourai, who was a little giant like Shouyou and like the real little giant before them both, except in a league of his own, but playing against him was still its own type of special, getting a front-row seat to seeing that incredible jump and-

Well, it was beside the point.

The point was this: Hinata Shouyou was no stranger to being the one lone sapling amongst a forest of tall, towering trees. He’d accustomed to the ache in his neck that came from straining to look up all the time, he was well used to having to jump up and down to be seen in a crowd, he was adjusted to using a stool to reach items on the top shelf.

Height differences were a _Thing_ (capital T and all), and Shouyou didn’t think he’d ever felt anything but mildly annoyed about them.

But of course, Sakusa Kiyoomi just had to come along and shake everything up.

For someone so meticulous and to-the-letter, Sakusa definitely had an innate gift for the unexpected. Absolutely no one - not even Komori, who was his cousin and undoubtedly his closest friend - had any idea how he felt about Shouyou until he’d confessed, inviting him out for drinks after practice (and swatting off the intruders Bokuto and Atsumu who tried to tag along) and then spilled his heart in a quiet bar one Thursday afternoon.

He was an enigma, and even four months into dating Shouyou didn’t think he was any closer to understanding him.

“I’ll help,” Sakusa’s low voice came next to Shouyou’s ear, making him startle.

“Ah,” he said, watching as Sakusa pulled on a pair of yellow marigold gloves, picking up the dirty bowls and submerging them into the sink. “Thank you.”

“You dry, I’ll wash.”

Sakusa settled in next to Shouyou, their arms just gently brushing as they cleaned up, Shouyou picking crockery up from the rack to dry whilst Sakusa scrubbed fiercely at a pan. The silence between them was companionable, settling around them like a warm blanket. It was nice to be quiet with Sakusa, Shouyou had discovered. He wasn’t someone who naturally stayed quiet for long, and Sakusa was someone who spoke only when he had something to say, which should have made them opposites but instead they had found that happy middle ground between them. They didn’t need words to speak plenty, communicating through little touches and glances.

Their relationship was still new, however, and they were still working through all the kinks and bumps that came with it, which meant more than one miscommunication.

Shouyou finished drying the wine glass in his hand, and then looked up at the cupboard above the sink that Sakusa normally kept them in, far too high for him to reach without accidentally bringing the whole kitchen down (and he and Sakusa had already established that he was _not_ allowed to jump to put things away anymore, not after the head bump incident). “Ah.”

“Let me.” The words had barely reached Shouyou’s ear before the glass was plucked out of his hands, and Sakusa reached over him from behind. His entire front was pressed against Shouyou’s back, caging him against the kitchen counter.

Shouyou’s breath caught in his throat. He could feel the heat of Sakusa’s body enveloping him, feel the shifts of muscle and the hot puff of breath against his ear. One of Sakusa’s arms, clad still in the marigolds, came to gently grip Shouyou’s bicep for support.

Stuck between the solid kitchen counter digging into his abdomen, and the solid weight of Sakusa caging him from behind, Shouyou had a realisation.

Oh. 

_Oh._

Hinata Shouyou had always been conscious about height, had always been aware of how short he was compared to those around him, and yet in this moment he became aware of exactly how… tall Sakusa was. Surrounded by him like that, Shouyou felt tiny.

And for once, he thought that perhaps he didn’t mind it.

Then Sakusa moved back and Shouyou felt like he could breathe again, butterflies still fluttering in his chest. “Sorry about that,” Sakusa said. “I didn’t want you to drop it and cut yourself.” He shot a glance at Shouyou, and something about his appearance must have given cause for alarm. “Shouyou-kun? Are you okay? You look red-faced, are you feverish?”

He was mid-way through pulling off the marigolds and going to find a thermometer when Shouyou snapped back to his senses. “Ah, no, I’m fine Omi-san! I was just distracted. Thinking about that receive I messed up in practice earlier.”

Sakusa hummed. “You were too far forward. Another step and you’d have taken a ball to the face. Again.”

“Don’t remind me,” Shouyou wailed, blushing out of shame this time. “It’s so embarrassing.”

“What’s the count now? I’m sure Miya keeps track of it somewhere…”

“You would team up with Atsumu-san to embarrass me? I expected better of you, Kiyoomi.”

“Oh, bringing out the full name?...”

Later that night, long after Shouyou had wished Sakusa good night at his door and traipsed the full hundred metres to his own apartment, tucked up in bed all cosy, he began to do some research.

He started with the most obvious, and surely the most extensive, place to gather information: Hoshiumi.

 **HINATA** : hey kourai-kun do you ever feel weird about someone being taller than you?  
 **HOSHIUMI** : WEIRD HOW?  
 **HOSHIUMI** : I FEEL LIKE I WANT TO FIGHT THEM  
 **HINATA** : weird butterflies in chest, and my stomach feels all tight  
 **HOSHIUMI** : THAT PROBABLY MEANS YOU WANT TO FIGHT THEM  
 **HOSHIUMI** : HEY HINATA SHOUYOU WHY DON’T YOU FEEL THAT WAY ABOUT ME TOO  
 **HOSHIUMI** : DON’T YOU WANT TO FIGHT ME? I WANT TO FIGHT YOU AND DEFEAT YOU

That was a dead-end. Onto the next person.

 **HINATA** : what does it mean when i get butterflies in my chest and feel all warm because omi-san is taller than me  
 **NISHINOYA** : horny  
 **HINATA** : but noya-senpai  
 **NISHINOYA** : im right  
 **NISHINOYA** : ask yaku-san he’ll tell u the same thing

Shouyou frowned. Would he really?

 **HINATA** : hey yaku-san!!!!! :)  
 **YAKU** : idk what u want and i don’t care the answer is probably that ur horny  
 **HINATA** : I didnt say anything yet :((((  
 **YAKU** : but am i wrong? No.

Things were looking dire now. There were only so many other people he knew he could ask. They were many times that being surrounded by tall people sucked, and this was one of them.

Fine, then. He’d have to turn to his last two opportunities.

 **HINATA** : hey kenma!!!!!!!

He waited a while, but there was no response. He tried again.

 **HINATA** : kenma? are u busy? :((

No reply once more. _He’s probably busy_ , Shouyou told himself. _More than likely streaming, or sorting plans with Kuroo_. It was no matter, he still had one more ace up his sleeve.

 **HINATA** : YACCHAN <3  
 **YACHI** : shouyou!! How are you? :D  
 **HINATA** : what does it mean when my chest feels like butterflies and i feel all hot all over because omi-san is taller than me? Yaku-san and noya-san told me it’s a horny thing  
 **YACHI** : oh my god  
 **YACHI** : seriously  
 **HINATA** : YES IM SERIOUS THIS IS A PROBLEM  
 **HINATA** : ITS ONLY OMI-SAN NOW BUT WHAT IF IT SPREADS  
 **HINATA** : HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO PLAY VOLLEYBALL IF IM H*RNY ABOUT TALL PEOPLE  
 **YACHI** : oh my God  
 **YACHI** : i am 90% sure that it isn’t going to spread to the other players  
 **HINATA** : REALLY?? HOW DO YOU KNOW??  
 **YACHI** : ….  
 **YACHI** : unless im wrong and you’re somehow living the plot of a manga, you’re only dating Sakusa-san. It’s normal that you're attracted to your partner.

Shouyou frowned down at his phone. So that was it? It made sense. He was definitely… attracted to Sakusa, and he supposed that being around tall players day in and day out had desensitised him to exactly how _large_ his boyfriend was, and now his brain had finally finished playing catch-up and realised that wow, he’s tall.

He replumped his pillow and dragged the covers up higher over his shoulders, setting his phone down and preparing to sleep. Well, that was resolved then. Easy-peasy, Yachi to the rescue! Now he could rest in peace, and everything would be fine.

God, was he wrong.

Now that his brain had become aware of it, it was like there was nothing he could do _but_ be aware of the height difference between them.

20 centimetres. It haunted him every day.

When they were at practice, and Sakusa stood behind him to peer at something the coach was showing the team, hands on Shouyou’s shoulders pinning him in place.

When he stayed over at Sakusa’s and borrowed a shirt that seemed to drown him out.

When Sakusa tentatively allowed Shouyou to wriggle against his side while they watched movies together, arm slung over Shouyou’s shoulders and making him feel small.

He just couldn’t escape it.

When they held hands, when they stood together facing the mirror to brush their teeth, when they cooked together, when they hugged and Shouyou’s face just reached to Sakusa’s chin, head tucked into his neck.

When Sakusa would kiss him chastely goodbye after every date they had, hands cautiously hovering on Shouyou’s waist as if he was afraid to go too far, to touch too much.

Up until now, Shouyou had been more than content with the glacial pace their relationship had taken. Excluding the brief Brazil fling with Oikawa that definitely didn’t count, it was his first relationship and Sakusa’s also. They’d wanted to be cautious, not upsetting the work-relationship balance they’d perfected so far, and to savour things between them. There was no rush.

Except. Except now all Shouyou could think about was how tall Sakusa was, and how he had to lean down to press his lips against Shouyou’s every time they kissed, how Shouyou had to stretch up on his tiptoes in order to run a hand along Sakusa’s jaw and pull him down to brush lips. How he just wanted all 189 centimetres of Sakusa to trap him against a wall and relish in the feeling of being _small_.

There was only one slight issue. Other than the fact that they had definitely both agreed to take things slow, Sakusa was more than aware of how Shouyou felt about his height. He knew that Shouyou had worked hard to be recognised as a worthy player despite the vertical disadvantage, and he knew more than anything that Shouyou did not appreciate being looked down on for being short.

Shouyou hung his head in his hands, looking down at the wooden grain of the table below. What was he going to do? It wasn’t like he could suddenly tell his boyfriend that, hey, you know how I don’t like feeling small? Well, about that…

Shouyou shook his head roughly. No, there was no way he could explain to Sakusa that he liked it when he was aware of the height difference between them, that he liked feeling small next to his side. It was too embarrassing. Even more embarrassing than serving into the back of Kageyama’s head.

There was nothing to do, he’d just have to suck it up and get over it. So what if Sakusa was tall? So was Gao, and Ushijima, and everyone else Shouyou seemed to know. There was absolutely nothing special about it. Nope, it didn’t make him feel protected and safe to be back-hugged by Sakusa. Definitely not, he didn’t enjoy being the little spoon. Never would he want to be lifted up and hugged so his feet didn’t touch the ground. Nu-uh.

Fuck, he was more screwed than he thought.

_Yachi, what do I do now?_

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, Sakusa Kiyoomi had a fairly decent understanding of people around him.

Okay, no, rewind, that was a lie. 

Yeah, he didn’t have the greatest understanding of other people and their thoughts and emotions, but he wasn’t _oblivious_. He was no Ushijima, but nor was he an Atsumu, who knew how people felt but simply didn’t give a singular shit. 

On more than one occasion, they had misunderstood what someone was saying and the emotions they were displaying, and it had definitely almost landed them in a tight spot several times in his childhood (thank god for Komori’s quick thinking and excellent personal skills). Kiyoomi was no genius at people skills.

That said, they didn’t _need_ to have excellent interpersonal skills in order to know that there was something up with Hinata.

Barring Bokuto, Hinata was one of the easiest to read people that Kiyoomi had ever encountered. If he didn’t say exactly what was on his mind, then you could see it in his body language, and if you couldn’t see it in his body language, you could see it on his face.

So, Hinata was hiding something.

Upon first realising this, Kiyoomi had sat down and made a list of all the possible things it could be, including but not limited to: bad play in practice, hidden injury, wants to break up, doesn’t actually like those pudding cups I’ve been buying him for the last three months. Then he had methodically worked through the whole list, crossing them off one by one until he knew it wasn’t any of the above.

The logical next step would have been to ask anyone else if they knew what was going on, but frankly Kiyoomi would rather die than subject themself to the horror of asking people for assistance in matters regarding his own relationship. It wasn’t that he was shy, or embarrassed (read: he was both) but he was just intensely private, and didn’t want to involve other people in matters that could be resolved between the two of them. 

Hinata had always been an open person, bluntly honest in a way that Kiyoomi respected, but without the foul personality of Atsumu that accompanied his honesty. Honesty was one of the core tenets between them, and Kiyoomi had faith that the matter could be resolved by simply asking Hinata about it.

“Are you okay, Shouyou? You look uncomfortable.”

“Ah, it’s fine, it’s fine, Omi-san!”

So he tried again.

“Is there something you wish to tell me?”

“Me? Tell you something? Nope, definitely not, Kiyoomi!”

And again.

“You’re behaving strangely tonight, Shouyou.”

“Haha, I am? I think it’s just your imagination!”

So now Kiyoomi knew two things: 

One, that Hinata was _definitely_ hiding something from him.

Two, that it was something he was far too embarrassed to ever admit to. There was no other reason for Hinata to so adamantly lie to them.

Over the next few weeks, they paid careful attention to the times that Hinata acted strangely, and why.

When Kiyoomi leant over him to help fit the key into the lock when they returned from an evening of drinking with the rest of the team.

When Hinata leapt into his arms, playfully demanding for Kiyoomi to carry him to the sofa.

When Kiyoomi pulled him into a long hug, arms wrapping around Hinata’s shoulders.

After a while, Kiyoomi finally realised the pattern.

It couldn’t be, could it? ...Could it? If it was, and he was right… then what?

Kiyoomi’s first reaction was to do what anyone else would do: stay late after practice, when every other member of the Black Jackals had gone home, hitting spike after spike into the wall, clearing their head and sorting out their thoughts.

Finally, after one last vicious hit that ricocheted off the wall and bounced along the wooden floor of the gym, a decision was reached. A plan was made.

He waited until their next date, Hinata once more coming round to his apartment to have dinner. Kiyoomi was wearing an apron when he opened the door to Hinata, who gave him a bright smile. “Hey, Kiyoomi.” He reached in for a hug, and then saw the hair net in Kiyoomi’s hair, and the gloved hand coat in meat juices and marinade, and clearly decided against it.

“Dinner will be done soon,” Kiyoomi said, returning to the pan on the hob to give it a good stir whilst Hinata settled in a chair, legs tucked up in front of him as he watched Kiyoomi cook.

“I love watching you cook,” Hinata said, eyes glittering and smile wide. “You look so organised and capable.”

“I hate cooking,” Kiyoomi grumbled. “No matter how exactly I follow the recipe and how much I prepare, something always goes wrong. It’s too unpredictable.”

Hinata leans forward. “That’s what makes it fun! It isn’t an exact science, it’s something new each time.”

“I prefer normal and exact science, thank you very much.”

He turned the heat off on the stove, piling bowls full of food and then bringing them over to set atop the table that Hinata had already laid with mats. Hinata reached forward to pick up a pair of chopsticks, but was swiftly swatted by Kiyoomi’s tongs. “Hands. Wash them.”

With a whine like a pitiful dog, Hinata sloped off towards the sink, shooting Kiyoomi sad puppy-dog eyes as he soaped up his hands. “But it smells so good.”

“It’s not going to start tasting bad in twenty seconds time,” Kiyoomi chided, stepping over to wash his own hands. There wasn’t enough room at the kitchen sink for both of them to stand side-by-side, and so he was forced to loom over the top of Hinata, reaching over him in order to reach the soap.

He could feel the way Hinata tensed underneath him, sharp exhale giving away exactly what Hinata had been trying to hide. Kiyoomi felt a smirk that he normally only reserved for bullying Atsumu curve onto his lips. _Gotcha ._

It would have been so easy for him to go and wash his hands in the bathroom sink instead, just a few steps down the hallway. But now he had Hinata exactly where he wanted him. “Are you okay, Shouyou?” he asked, leaning in close so his breath was huffing against the warm skin of Hinata’s neck. “You seem flushed.”

“I’m fine,” Hinata squeaked, hurriedly turning the tap on to wash the lather off his hands. “All fine, all normal! Nothing to see here!”

Kiyoomi took his time washing his hands. “Are you sure? You’re very hot. Did you get your flu jab this year? Perhaps it’s seasonal flu.”

In an attempt to escape, Hinata turned around so that his back was against the sink, still caged in on either side by Kiyoomi’s arms, and flushed face staring up, lips parted and eyes wide. “Don’t worry, I got it. I’m fine, honestly!”

Turning the tap off, Kiyoomi brought his hands to rest on the counter either side of Hinata. “Are you lying?”

Hinata, notorious for being unable to hide a lie, said: “No. Why would I lie about something?” His face was almost the same shade as his hair now, sunset orange fading into deep red.

“Hm, because you’re embarrassed?” Kiyoomi suggested, meeting Hinata’s eyes and watching as he let out a full body shudder under the intensity of it.

“What would I be embarrassed about?” Hinata’s eyes dropped to Kiyoomi’s chest, to his arms that were caging him in. He wasn’t exactly a small guy himself, despite never reaching 175cm he’d bulked up throughout years of training, and was almost as broad as Kiyoomi. But the difference in height between them remained.

“I don’t know,” Kiyoomi said. “Why don’t you tell me?” They dropped their head closer to Hinata, eyes hooded, and that seemed to be the final straw for Hinata’s brain function, because he let out a low whimpering noise. “Or, do you want me to put you out of your misery and admit that I know you’ve got a thing for how tall I am?”

Hinata shrank further into himself, red as a tomato. “It’s embarrassing to hear you say it.”

“Why? Attraction to your partner is a normal thing in relationships.” Kiyoomi frowned. “I’m fairly sure.”

“Because!” Hinata clenched his fists defiantly, staring up at Kiyoomi like he was fifteen again, standing on the court and declaring his worth as a player. “My whole life I’ve always had to prove to everyone that I was just as strong as them, even if I was small! To show them that height wasn’t that important! And yet here I am, liking feeling small with my boyfriend.” He wilted. “There are so many young players out there who find me inspiring, and now I feel like a fraud! Anyway,” - his expression twisted from one of worry to one of embarrassed discomfort - “we said we were going to take things slow at first, I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

It took everything in Kiyoomi not to let out a laugh. “Shouyou, I think you’re one of the very few people who is embarrassed about being attracted to their boyfriend.”

There was a gentle punch against his sternum. “Don’t make fun of me!”

“I’m not,” Kiyoomi insisted. “But Shouyou, you do know that we said we would take it slow in the beginning to see how we felt about it? I don’t want you to hold back how you’re feeling. Tell me and we can talk about where we go next if you’re comfortable.”

Hinata looked to one side, avoiding Kiyoomi’s gaze. “...Fine. We can talk about it properly later, okay?”

“I’ll get my notepad and pen out ready.” When Hinata let out a laugh, Kiyoomi frowned. “What? It’s important to note down things of import, and keep a record of the decisions we’ve made for future reference. Why are you laughing at me?”

A gentle hand reached up to stroke along Kiyoomi’s cheek. “I’m not laughing at you, promise!” Hinata said. “I’m just thinking… that I like you very, very much, and every day I’m so grateful that you confessed to me.”

Kiyoomi’s hand covered Hinata’s own, drowning it out with its size. “I like you too, Shouyou. And… I hope you know that just because you might derive enjoyment from the differences in height between us, that doesn’t make you a ‘fraud’ or that your struggles to be recognised as a short volleyball player are minimised. You can enjoy something in a… romantic or sexual context with a partner who you like, while still disliking it otherwise.”

“I never said anything about it being a sexual thing!” Hinata squawked, free hand fluttering in the air between them. “Nope, not a thing! I just… like how tall you are and how protected and loved and cosy it makes me feel. Sometimes it’s nice to feel small and not be jumping up so tall all the time, it’s tiring.”

Kiyoomi frowned. “So it’s not a sexual thing? Motoya told me it was a ‘size difference kink’.”

It seemed like Hinata was struggling for words, red faced and steam puffing out of his ears once more. _He looks cute so flustered,_ Kiyoomi thought. “I mean… maybe a little… just a tiny bit… but-” He paused, eyes comically wide. “Wait, did you just say you spoke to Komori-san about this?”

“What was I supposed to do, ask Miya or Bokuto? Or Ushijima?” The both of them paused, and then shook their heads. No, definitely not.

“Regardless,” Hinata sighed, continuing on. “Thank you, Kiyoomi. I feel really stupid being so embarrassed now. Argh, Kageyama would never let me live this down if he found out!”

“I’ll try not to let it slip next time I see him,” Kiyoomi ribbed, dodging the swift jab that Hinata aims his way. They stepped back now, finally, freeing Hinata from his entrapment against the counter, and they definitely didn’t miss the look of disappointment that crossed their boyfriend’s face. “Let’s eat dinner shall we?”

Their voice trailed off as the two of them took in the cold bowls of noodles sitting on the table, chopsticks untouched. Kiyoomi wasn’t quick enough to dodge Hinata’s attack this time.

“I can’t believe you told me to wash my hands because the food wouldn’t lose its taste in twenty seconds,” Hinata said, gleefully. "Then distracted me so our dinner went cold!"

“Shouyou!”

“Kiyoomi!” Hinata let out a loud laugh, face back to its normal sunshine state. “Wow, you really didn’t plan this out, did you? That’s not very like you.”

“Shut up,” Kiyoomi grumbled, poking him in the forehead. “I was trying to be romantic, and spontaneous. Maybe you should try it.”

“Oh, you want to do spontaneous?” Hinata said, pulling out his phone. “Pedro’s been wanting to meet you for a while now - he said he needs to give you the shovel talk, whatever that is - so if we fly to Rio-”

“Absolutely not. Stop right there.”

“But you said-”

“I changed my mind,” Kiyoomi said, stepping forward to pluck the phone out of Hinata’s hands and toss it (gently, he’d never hear the end of it if he broke it) onto the counter. “I think we should stick to normal, not-spontaneously decided evening plans.”

“Oh?” Hinata allowed himself to be caged against the wall as Kiyoomi stepped closer and closer, one hand supporting himself on the wall beside Hinata’s head. “What plans did you have in mind for us this evening, Kiyoomi?”

“I thought I might start with kissing my boyfriend.” Kiyoomi leant in so his lips were almost touching Hinata’s, noses gently brushing. “And then…”

Hinata’s eyes, so close and huge at this angle, darkened, tongue gently slipping out to whet his lips. Kiyoomi’s eyes tracked the movement hungrily. “I think I could get behind those plans,” he said, one hand slipping into the short hairs at the back of Kiyoomi’s head and dragging him down for a kiss.

Yeah, Kiyoomi could too.

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE U ENJOYED IT :D omihina size difference so good perfect for cuddles n forehead kisses n [redacted] pls let me know if u liked it ahhh i love kudos and comments and interaction :')
> 
> i am on twt if u wanna join me in yelling abt omihina size difference and all the atsuhina moments in hq s4 second cour im [@catboyeijun](https://twitter.com/catboyeijun) !!


End file.
